El hambre invisible
by Weirdrock
Summary: Dos chicas que no se conocen comparten un departamento. Ambas viven situaciones similares, quieren brillar, terminar sus carreras, ser grandes profesionalmente y demostrarle al mundo de lo que son capaces.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**El hambre invisible**

**...**

_"Es como cuando sueñas que nadie te ve _

_y sigues dando pistas por si alguna vez […] _

_El hambre invisible en su escudo de piel"._

**…**

**1**

**…**

Odiaba el rechinido que hacían las llantas del carro porta libros de la biblioteca. Eso la convertía en la primera persona en romper la regla de oro del lugar: silencio. Sin embargo, era parte de su trabajo, no podía simplemente dejarlo o llevarse libro por libro en las manos y dejarlos en su respectivo lugar. Volvería a poner la nota de aceitar los carritos para que fuera nuevamente ignorada. Ella terminaría por hacerlo, lo sabía.

Suspiró al llegar al apartado correspondiente a literatura, tenía que ir primero al estante de obras norteamericanas y luego al de inglesas. Eran las dos categorías de donde más libros sacaban. La segunda le recordaba su antigua vida, su vieja casa, y no podía evitar mirar momentáneamente su celular y buscar un perfil en específico. Seguía sorprendiéndose al ver aquella foto de una mano joven presumiendo un fastuoso anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Su padre se casaría de nuevo. No había pasado ni un año.

Se apresuró a acomodar todos los libros para regresar con su compañera de trabajo, anunciando su acercamiento con el ruido de las llantas. Lo dejó cerca de un estante que se encontraba en la sala principal de lectura y recibió algunas miradas de desaprobación en su camino.

Al llegar a la recepción, halló a su compañera totalmente abstraída en la lectura de un libro diferente al que le había visto el día anterior. Prefirió no molestarla y escribió en una hoja: "_Los carros necesitan aceitarse"_.

– Riko-chan –escuchó la voz de su compañera mientras ponía su nota en el pizarrón de corcho con una tachuela–, Riko-chan.

– ¿Sí, Hanamaru?

– ¿Para qué me dijiste que estabas trabajando? –preguntó, cerrando su libro y girando ligeramente la silla en la que estaba sentada.

– Para salirme de la casa de mis tíos.

– Cierto-zura.

– Lo hiciste de nuevo.

– ¿El qué?

– Lo del _zura. _

– Es la costumbre-zura –se encogió de hombros–. Tengo hambre.

– Tú siempre tienes hambre –la miró con severidad y luego le sonrió–. Hoy te invito la comida, para celebrar tu ingreso a la universidad.

– Tú si sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres, _Sakurauchi-senpai _–le espetó en tono burlón y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

– Ya, ya, detente –la separó de sí y se encaminó a la salida del recinto.

Los días trabajosos habían acabado después de que pasaron los exámenes de admisión, los resultados ya habían sido anunciados y Hanamaru había logrado entrar a la misma universidad a la que asistía Riko. Ahora reinaba la paz en su lugar de trabajo, de nuevo, eran únicamente los mismos lectores asiduos.

Sin embargo, para Riko, aquella tranquilidad le recordaba al dojo de sus tíos, los Sonoda. No era que fueran personas desagradables, todo lo contrario, sino que no se sentía parte de aquella armonía familiar. Recordaba la plática que había tenido con Umi el día que la descubrió buscando trabajo.

_Mamá se pondrá triste de saber que te quieres ir, pero no te detendremos. _

Claro que no, ni siquiera su padre había podido detenerla y contaba con el sempiterno apoyo de su madre. Por eso se encontraba en Tokio, estudiando lejos de casa, en una de las mejores escuelas. Todo el esfuerzo había sido propio.

Regresó con dos sándwiches recién preparados en una tienda que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la biblioteca. En cuanto Hanamaru la vio, le mostró su celular y salió. Seguramente debía contestar o realizar una llamada.

Dejó la bolsa con la comida sobre el escritorio de la recepción y se dispuso a realizar un préstamo a una persona que se había acercado. Hizo anotaciones en la bitácora, después en la computadora, sacó un formato pequeño, lo selló, escribió las fechas de préstamo y entrega, metió el papel en el libro y se lo extendió al chico, quien con una sonrisa salió el recinto.

Su compañera regresó con una presta sonrisa en los labios. Después de casi medio año de trabajar en la biblioteca, conocía lo necesario de Hanamaru como para saber lo que significaba aquel brillo peculiar en sus ojos acompañado de esa sugerente curva en su rostro. La castaña se acercó a ella y le mostró la pantalla de su arcaico celular con el número de una tal Yoshiko.

– Apúntalo –espetó, recargando su brazo libre en el escritorio–, te acabo de solucionar la vida-zura.

– ¿Perdón?

– Es mi amiga –le sonrió– y busca un compañero de departamento.

Riko pestañeó varias veces antes de terminar de procesar la información y cerrando el celular de su compañera, lo quitó de su vista para poder mirar a la chica.

– No, no. Lo que yo quiero es tener un departamento propio –le dijo con sutileza.

– Riko-chan, eres una simple estudiante universitaria –la observó con severidad–. A menos que te vuelvas inesperadamente rica, eso te será imposible.

Ella lo sabía. De hecho, la idea era irse a rentar con sus amigas You y Chika, pero ellas parecían a gusto con la situación en la que se encontraban. Ellas le decían que estar en el Dojo Sonoda era un lujo; incluso así, quería irse. Sin embargo, vivir con una completa desconocida no le parecía una buena idea.

– No lo sé, Hanamaru…

– Llámala-zura –transcribió el número en un post-it y se lo extendió–. La conozco desde que vamos al preescolar. Es un poco rara, pero es buena persona.

Riko alzó una ceja y la miró con divertida curiosidad, negando con la cabeza, tomó el papelito y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

– Lo tomaré en cuenta.

La chica le volvió a sonreír mientras sacaba su respectivo sándwich de la bolsa.

…

…

– No.

– Yoshiko…

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, una de ellas tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza vuelta en dirección contraria a su visitante. Enfrente de ellas había una pequeña mesa que presumía dos vasos con agua y un bol con frituras.

– Vamos, te será de ayuda.

– No tengo espacio –volvió para encararla.

– ¡Eso es mentira-zura! –Se levantó y señalo una de las 3 habitaciones que había en el lugar–. ¡Ese cuarto no lo ocupas!

– ¡Claro que sí! –Ella también se levantó y señaló a su amiga–. Ahí guardo todo lo que ocupa Yoha… –Se detuvo, siendo consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, abrió los ojos y bajó la mano.

– ¡Lo sabía!

Los ojos ambarinos de su compañera la escrutaban y lo sabía, por ello tuvo que desviar el rostro y disimular tranquilidad. Nunca fue buena mintiendo, no a ella. Lo irónico radicaba en que estaba a unos días de empezar a estudiar Teatro en la Universidad.

– Es sólo una bo-bodega –le sonrió nerviosa.

Hanamaru entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, cuando vio que Yoshiko pasó trabajosamente la saliva por su garganta, sonrió con malicia.

– No puedes mentirme –se acercó a ella y se susurró al oído–. Lo vi.

La peliazul se alejó de ella lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y un notable sonrojo en el rostro. Vio a su amiga asentir con los ojos cerrados.

– Así es Yoshiko, lo sé todo-zura –giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la habitación antes señalada.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se encontró con lo que esperaba, dos computadoras, una cámara web, una mesa con un mantel negro y una bola de cristal en el centro, cajas con vestidos oscuros y grandes trozos de tela negra. Esperó hasta ser capaz de escuchar las pisadas de Yoshiko acercándose.

– Sigues teniendo bastantes visitas –comenzó a hablar con suavidad mientras en una caja vacía iba acomodando todas las telas que doblaba–. Y seguramente sigues ganando un poco de dinero con ello.

La dueña del espacio permaneció en la entrada de la habitación, viendo como todas sus cosas eran guardadas en cajas de cartón, tal y como ella las había traído a aquel departamento.

– Sin embargo, sé que no va a ser suficiente –se acercó a la mesa, tomó la bola de cristal, giró y depositó el objeto en las manos de su amiga–. Ahora que tu padre se dignó a aparecer, deberías aprovechar lo que te está dando.

Hanamaru abrió los brazos, haciendo alusión al espacio y sonrió al ver que Yoshiko parecía afligida.

– Un constante pero pequeño ingreso económico te ayudará con tus gastos –volvió para seguir acomodando–. El teatro es una profesión cara-zura.

Escuchó a su amiga alejarse y abrir la puerta de su respectiva habitación. Al instante, volvió a oír los pasos de su amiga que se acercaba a la pequeña mesa plegable que estaba en el cetro ahora sin su recubrimiento negro. Vio cómo la peliazul se agachaba para quitar el seguro de las patas, doblarla y convertirla en una tabla de madera que recargó en una de las paredes.

– Riko-chan es una persona tranquila –pasó cerca de su compañera con una caja en las manos para dejarla cerca de la misma pared en que estaba la mesa–. Es silenciosa, inteligente y divertida.

– ¿Silenciosa y divertida? –se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos–. Qué extraña combinación…

– Oh –la castaña se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos–. Y no te preocupes por tu privacidad, ella estudia y trabaja. Tu secreto está a salvo-zura.

Yoshiko sólo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo ante la intensa mirada de su compañera. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo sobó para intentar tranquilizarse.

La fortuna de que en aquel momento estuviera Hanamaru de visita en su departamento, más que tratarse de la emboscada, fue la ayuda que necesitaba para ordenar aquel cuarto, el más grande entre todos.

Su nueva casa era espaciosa, presumía 3 habitaciones, un cuarto de baño amplio, sala de estar, un comedor y la cocina integral. Había sido un regalo por parte de su padre, uno que equivalía los 18 años de ausencia y su bien logrado esfuerzo para entrar a una de las mejores universidades en Tokio. Pero eso no había sido todo, se había llegado a un acuerdo en el que su progenitor le ayudaría económicamente hasta tener un ingreso estable y ella estaría obligada a verlo una vez cada dos meses. Azar, le llamarían unos, pero ella aseguraba que todos los demonios le habían ayudado a que el hombre le cancelara sus visitas a causa de los negocios que realizaba para vivir. Cosa de emprendedores, le decía la secretaría que siempre le llamaba a la última hora.

Su madre, como toda persona independiente y precavida, le había dicho que aunque no necesitara del dinero de su padre, lo retirara para que él volviera a depositarle, mientras ella ahorraba para el futuro difícil que se le avecinaba. No había entendido sus palabras hasta que llegó a la ciudad y tuvo que valerse por sí misma. Vivir sola, en tremendo espacio, le parecía algunos días aterrador. Y después de casi el mes que desperdició acomodando sus pertenencias y entretenida en el ocio, aún no se adaptaba. Quizá un poco de compañía le haría bien.

– ¿Y por qué la tal Riko busca un lugar? ¿Viene de lejos? –preguntó, una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo en la habitación más pequeña, que ahora serviría de almacén.

– A diferencia de nosotras que vivíamos en la periferia de la ciudad, ella sí viene de lejos –salió agotada de la habitación y fue a tirarse al sillón–. Ahorita vive con sus tíos.

– Si vive con ellos, ¿por qué quiere irse? –se sentó en el mismo sillón, alzando la cabeza de su compañera y reacomodándola en su regazo.

– No lo sé-zura –cerró los ojos para meditar–. Supongo que quiere más libertades, vive en el Dojo Sonoda.

– ¿En el Dojo Sonoda?

– Sí-zura –sin abrir los ojos, sintió las manos de la otra pasarse suavemente por su cabello–. Su prima es Umi Sonoda, ya sabes, la que ayuda con los guiones de las obras en la escuela.

– Lo sé… –en sus iris magentas nació un brillo peculiar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Volvió la vista a su amiga, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

– Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te acabo de dar la oportunidad de tu vida-zura –alzando una de sus piernas, le sonrió picardía.

– ¡Patrañas! –espetó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con autosuficiencia– ¡Yohane, el ángel caído, volverá a descender y brillará en la oscuridad de un escenario desierto!

La peliazul abrió un solo ojo para ver la reacción de su amiga. Inmediatamente, se manifestaron las risas.

**…**

**…**

**N/A:**

**Me regañé a mí misma: _¡deja de procrastinar y ponte a escribir!_ Me hice caso pero escribí una nueva historia… Me volví a regañar. **

**Fuera de bromas y dramas, quiero mejorar, así que cualquier duda, observación, corrección, sugerencia o comentario de apoyo moral es bienvenido. Lo digo porque suelo hacer los personajes un poco OOC y como que no está chido xD **

**Hablando un poco de la historia, sí, meteré a algunas musas :3 porque las amo, pero ya me hacía falta demostrarle amor a Aquors, porque también las amo. Es un AU universitario Y creo que ya jajajaja **

**Cuídense.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**2**

**…**

_No, por favor. _

Fue lo primero que pudo pensar al momento de bajar del vagón del tren y esperar a que el pasillo se vaciaría. Los empresarios, los trabajadores y los pocos alumnos que seguían yendo a la escuela a reponerse de algunas materias fueron directamente a la salida. Unas cuantas personas distraídas se quedaron recargadas en las paredes y las columnas; otros, apresurados, llegaron a la zona de abordaje solo para ver como las puertas se cerraban.

Era el típico movimiento de una estación en el Metro de Tokio, algo mermado por el horario. Irremediablemente pensaba en su antiguo hogar. La nostalgia fue lo primero que abordó en su cuerpo, hasta que volvió en sí y recordó que tenía que _buscarla_.

"_**Abajo del reloj verde de manecillas. Iré de negro."**_

Era tan ambiguo, como si no hubiera más gente entrando y saliendo con ropa del mismo color. Al menos, ella había sido más específica, diciéndole que llevaría un vestido rosa y una chaqueta de mezclilla con mangas a tres cuartos.

Se acercó a la columna que servía de base para el reloj y se quedó de pie ahí, mirando a diestra y siniestra, sin señal de la dichosa amiga de Hanamaru. Esperó por unos 5 minutos y desistió, sacó su celular y marcó el número que había registrado con el nombre de Yoshiko. Posó el suyo en su oreja y además de escuchar el pitido de su llamada, oyó el timbre de un celular cercano, casi opuesto.

– ¿Diga?

Escuchó contestar a sus espaldas y al mismo tiempo en la bocina de su móvil. Se movió, dio vuelta, rodeó la columna y la vio. No había mentido, vestía de negro, a excepción de la blusa vino que traía debajo de la chamarra de cuero. Era como ver a una persona desaliñada, con aspecto un tanto rudo y con exceso de buen estilo. Era, en pocas palabras, atractiva.

Ella pareció reconocerla, o eso le dio a entender el hecho de que terminara la llamada, se quitara los audífonos y guardara su celular.

_No, por favor. _

Volvió a pensar.

– ¿Riko?

– ¿Yoshiko?

Preguntaron con extraña armonía.

– Sí –contestaron al unísono.

Se habían visto con anterioridad, ambas en la biblioteca, en una de las pocas ocasiones que la peliazul iba a visitar a su amiga. Eran momentos en los que se dedicaban miradas de reojo, una por su incapacidad social y la otra por su cordialidad.

– ¿Vamos? –carraspeó Yoshiko.

– Sí.

– El lugar queda muy cerca de aquí –agregó la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

Riko la siguió unos pasos detrás, era una extraña costumbre, observar a la gente que camina cercana a ella. Así fue como había descubierto distintas manías en sus amistades y familiares; su madre –al igual que ella– tendía a acomodarse el flequillo detrás de la oreja; Chika llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca cada que se sentía nerviosa; You unía ambas manos a sus espaldas antes de girar el cuerpo y encarar a la persona con quien hablaba; Umi a veces cerraba y estiraba los puños al caminar; su padre…

– El suelo parece un sujeto interesante, ¿eh?

– ¿Ah? –la pelirroja alzó la cabeza y se detuvo–. Lo siento –espetó, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

La chica se volteó, tenía ambas manos escondidas en las bolsas de su chamarra, la miró con severidad, se encogió de hombros, giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando.

Un par de calles adelante, Yoshiko se detuvo, entró a lo que parecía ser un edificio residencial blanco. Subieron por las escaleras, a pesar de haber un elevador, hasta el cuarto y último piso. Caminaron otro poco, Riko con el cansancio empezando a manifestarse en su cuerpo pero maravillada por lo que se veía desde esa altura, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta adornada por un 4D.

Vio a la peliazul picar aleatoriamente un pequeño espacio negro que quedaba sobre la manija de la puerta, se escuchó un _click_ y procedió a abrir el departamento.

La pelirroja se quedó de pie en la entrada, viendo el interior del austero departamento, se notaba vacío. Al entrar descubriría que era demasiado amplio para una sola persona. Yoshiko mantenía su mano extendida, invitándola a pasar.

– Con permiso –con voz sutil y una reverencia de por medio, se adentró al lugar.

– Propio, mi pequeño… –se detuvo en seco.

Al parecer Riko no la había escuchado, observaba el lugar con una mezcla entre asombro y confusión.

– ¿Vives aquí? –Recibió un asentimiento por respuesta–. ¿Tu sola? –Otro gesto idéntico–. ¿Cómo le haces para pagar este lugar?

En efecto, la curiosa Riko Sakurauchi, como la llamaba Hanamaru, se había manifestado. Acorde a lo que su amiga le había dicho y había supuesto que preguntaría, habían inventado una historia –en caso de que ella no quisiera revelar la verdadera– para responder todas sus dudas.

– El edificio es de un familiar –una verdad a medias– y me renta el lugar a muy bajo costo –una mentira.

– Ya veo…

– Tu habitación sería aquella –señaló el cuarto que había limpiado con ayuda de su mejor amiga–. Mi habitación es la que está frente a la tuya, la otra es un… almacén. El baño está al fondo –se movió y se dirigió a la sala–. De este lado está la cocina –caminaba al paso que mostraba el lugar–. Aquí hay un balcón donde podrás colgar tu ropa, si no quieres usar la azotea de compartimiento común. Aunque en realidad tengo secadora así que…

– Espera, espera –se acercó al balcón, salió y señaló la escuela que ya conocía desde hace un año–. ¿Esa es Otonokizaka?

– Sí –se acercó a ella, pero no salió por completo–, necesitaba acercarme a mi futura escuela.

– ¿Tú también? –Ladeó la cabeza para verla– ¿También estudias ahí?

– Voy a estudiar ahí, Teatro –mostró su blanquecina dentadura con una sonrisa, mientras inflaba su pecho y ponía ambas manos en sus caderas.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y regresó su vista a la Universidad. Su transcurso diario desde el Dojo Sonoda era diferente, fue consciente de lo cerca que le quedaba su escuela desde aquel departamento, por ende, su trabajo también. Sonrió al sentir una brisa de aire revolverle el cabello, acto reflejo, se llevó el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

– ¿Cuándo puedo empezar a traer mis cosas?

– ¿Eh? –La rápida aceptación de la chica la sorprendió– ¿No tienes otras preguntas?

– Supongo que la renta –se giró y se recargó sobre la barandilla del balcón.

– 15, 000 yenes –también se había puesto de acuerdo con la castaña para establecer una renta cómoda.

– ¿En serio? –sus ojos brillaron al ver a Yoshiko asentir–. Entonces es un trato.

…

…

Dos pares de ojos ambarinos y una mirada gris estaban sobre ella, todas eran severas, pero agradecía estar inclinada, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y disculpa.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo –el primero en hablar fue el hombre, hermano de su madre, la evidencia era el color de su cabello–. Quizá Umi podría seguir el ejemplo de su prima.

– ¡Padre!

El hombre soltó una estruendosa risa, mientras la nombrada mantenía el ceño fruncido y un notorio sonrojo que le arrebolaba hasta las orejas. La mujer ablandó la mirada y le sonrió a su hija.

– Mientras sepas que puedes regresar cuando quieras, no te detengo.

Umi no le había mentido, sus tíos no impedirían que ella creciera, aunque fuera lejos de casa. Seguramente, lo más difícil sería hacerle saber a su madre que ya no vivía con sus tíos. Confiaba en que el hecho de decirle que compartía los gastos con alguien más le tranquilizara, siempre y cuando le dijera que era una amiga. Ya lo había pensado y era preferible pedirle disculpas a pedirle permiso. Después de haberse alejado por años de ella y luego ir lejos a la universidad, lo que menos podía hacer era decirle la verdad sobre su situación, sin ceder.

Aquel día sus tíos le organizaron una pequeña despedida, a pesar de saber que la chica permanecería otros días en casa, hasta que fuera su día libre en el trabajo y pudiera moverse. Llamó a sus amigas y les avisó que había encontrado un espacio, ambas se ofrecieron a ayudarla el día de la mudanza. De igual manera, Umi estaba dispuesta a apoyar, empero, sus intenciones eran ir al lugar y ver qué clase de persona viviría con su prima.

Los días pasaron, Riko quedó con Yoshiko en que el miércoles a las 11 horas llegaría con un par de personas a dejar gran parte de sus cosas. Su tía había sido lo suficientemente amable para regalarle el futón que ocupaba para dormir en la misma habitación que su prima. Su tío le había dado un poco de dinero por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

Y así, desde el Dojo Sonoda, 4 personas iban con las pertenencias de la pelirroja en las manos. Al llegar al edificio, la primera en manifestar su asombro fue la pelinaranja.

– ¡He visto este edificio desde la azotea de la escuela!

– Tienes razón, Chika-chan.

– ¿En qué piso vas a vivir?

– En el último –rió nerviosamente.

– ¡A la orden! –casi pudo ver a su peligris amiga hacer un saludo de marinero.

Riko se adelantó para ver si funcionaba el elevador, sintió alivio al ver que así era. Sus amigas y su prima la alcanzaron. Umi había permanecido en silencio gran parte del camino, sin embargo, tener de compañía a las amistades de Riko, le daba nostalgia. Era como verse a sí misma unos años atrás con sus dos amigas de la infancia.

Al abrirse las puertas, las cuatro contemplaron el paisaje.

– ¡Desde aquí se ven los Jardines del Este del Palacio Imperial! –exclamó Chika, dejando las pertenencias de Riko en el suelo.

– ¡Chika-chan, ten más cuidado! –reprendió You.

– No importa, a ella no le di cosas frágiles –se escucharon las risas de las tres menores.

Siguieron su curso hasta dar con la puerta 4D, Riko tocó sutilmente y Yoshiko abrió. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a las 4 personas que estaban en la entrada, la pelirroja había dicho que serían un par de personas, pensó que sólo se traba de ella y alguien más. Tragó saliva.

– Hola, Yoshiko –Riko le sonrió desde detrás de la caja que llevaba en las manos.

– ¿Les ayudo en algo? –preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas.

– No te preocupes, ahorita me hago bolas con ellas –se rió por lo bajo.

Yoshiko escuchó un _Yousoro _provenir de una de las chicas. Vio a Riko liderar el camino que seguían, tan precipitada había sido la decisión de la pelirroja que no le sorprendió escuchar otra voz exclamar sobre lo grande que era la habitación. Sonrió para sí misma. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una jarra con agua y unos vasos de vidrio. Giró su cuerpo para ir a la recámara, pero una mirada carmín y curiosa estaba sobre ella.

– Hola –la saludó con una sincera sonrisa–, de parte de la familia Takami –le extendió una bolsa de papel con algo en su interior.

– Gracias… –hizo una pausa mientras tomaba el regalo, esperando que la chica se presentara.

–Chika, Takami Chika-

– Yoshiko, Yoshiko Tsushima –imitó el tono que hizo la pelinaranja al presentarse.

Ambas se sonrieron. Chika con un movimiento de cabeza le anunció que tenía que regresar, la peliazul asintió y la vio desaparecer. Cuando se quedó sola, decidió ver lo que había en el interior de la bolsa. Mikan, el único fruto que no le gustaba. Era irónico, pero la mala suerte siempre estaba de su lado. Por algo había sido Yohane, el ángel caído, condenado a una vida de oscuridad.

Dejó la bolsa en los mesones de la cocina. Volvió su vista a los vasos y el agua que recién había servido, ahora temía que a mitad del camino se le cayeran. Suspiró. Decidió llevar dos vasos primero y luego otros dos.

– ¿Te ayudo? –Le preguntó una voz gentil–, pareces tener dificultades.

Umi no esperó respuesta de la menor, sino que se acercó y tomó los otros vasos en sus manos.

– G-gracias –carraspeó.

Se encaminaron a la habitación de Riko. Umi anunció que traían agua y todas dejaron los que hacían para ir por los vasos que les extendían ambas peliazules. Bebieron el agua, unas más rápido que otras, regresaron los trastos y de nuevo, las dos, se dirigieron a la cocina.

– ¿Así que rentas este lugar?

– Sí –contestó, mientras depositaba los trastes sucios en el lavadero.

– La renta es ridículamente baja para el distrito en que se encuentra –comentó, recelosa.

– Es de un familiar.

– Ya –la mayor se cruzó de brazos–. ¿De dónde se conocen tú y Riko?

– Tenemos una amiga en común –al menos en eso no mentía.

– ¿Estudias, trabajas?

– Ambas –verdad a medias.

– ¿Qué estudias?

– Voy a estudiar Teatro.

En ese momento Umi detuvo su bombardeo de preguntas, se le quedó mirando y entrecerró los ojos. Suspiró y le sonrió.

– Entonces nos veremos pronto –se acercó a ella y, tomándola de un hombro, agregó–, estaré al pendiente de Riko.

Eso fue lo último que le dedicó Umi antes de anunciarle a su prima que se retiraba. Las otras chicas se quedaron acompañando a Riko por unos minutos, después, siguiendo el ejemplo de la mayor, se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Y únicamente así, Yoshiko se acercó a hablar con la pelirroja.

Al recargarse en las jamba de la puerta que daba a la habitación de su nueva inquilina, la vio tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, los brazos totalmente extendidos y las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Las cajas que habían traído estaban acomodadas en un rincón, al igual que el futón. Lo único que habían acomodado era su teclado y un pequeño escritorio.

– Pareces cansada –empezó la plática–, y pensar que en tu trabajo cargas más cosas.

– Es cansancio emocional –contestó sin abrir los ojos–, la libertad me sabe extraña.

– ¿Libertad? ¿Por eso querías salir de tu casa?

– Quizá –levantó el torso y se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirando desde abajo a su compañera con una sonrisa de por medio–. Estoy expectante, no sé qué pasará, pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

Yoshiko no supo que contestar a aquello, parecía que la pelirroja hablaba para sí misma. Decidió dejar de lado el tema y preguntarle si se quedaría. Así fue. Sería la primera noche que la chica pasaría en el lugar. Ninguna dijo algo al respecto.

…

…

Aquel sábado decidió ir por su amiga al trabajo para invitarla a cenar, sabía que a Hanamaru le tocaría cerrar la biblioteca porque Riko ya se encontraba en el departamento.

Se sentía extraña. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente. El pasado miércoles su nueva inquilina se había quedado a dormir y ella fue incapaz de juntar pestañas, así que decidió jugar videojuegos hasta que se hubo cansado. Al día siguiente se acordaron otras cosas, ella le brindó la contraseña del departamento, mientras Riko le había dicho que le ayudaría con los gastos del hogar, eso incluía comida y servicios.

Después, la pelirroja sólo regresaba al lugar a dejar cosas, pues le había dicho que pasaría los últimos días con sus tíos antes de entrar a la escuela y separarse oficialmente de ellos. Sus entradas y salidas la mantenían alerta, no porque pudiera estar haciendo algo indebido, sino que había cosas en su vida que celaba, por eso mantenía la otra habitación cerrada.

Extrañamente, ese día que había regresado Riko de trabajar, le había dado la primera mensualidad. Por ello decidió salir, porque no supo lidiar con el dinero y sus pensamientos.

Llegando a la biblioteca, le solicitó a la castaña que avisara en casa que regresaría un poco tarde, que ella se encargaría de llevarla. Después, se dirigieron a una cafetería, donde Hanamaru pidió un _anpan _y un té; mientras Yoshiko ordenó un chocolate frío y una crepa con crema de avellana y fresas.

– Espero no estés malgastando tu dinero en mí, zura –dio un bocado a su comida y pareció disfrutarla.

– No, te iba a dar esto –le extendió la bolsa de papel que le habían regalado–. Me la dio una amiga de Riko.

La castaña la tomó la bolsa y miró en su interior, sus ojos brillaron al ver una gran cantidad de mikan en perfecto estado.

– ¡Debes hacerla tu amiga, zura! –agregó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Para tu beneficio? –un pedazo de _anpan_ lo dirigió a sus labios– No.

– Mou…

– Zuramaru.

– ¿Sí?

– No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a Riko.

– Lo harás, zura –le dio un sorbo a su té–. Sólo ten paciencia, créeme cuando te digo que es una persona interesante, zura.

– No me refiero a eso –un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

– Ara, ara –sus amielados ojos la escrutaron–. ¿Qué sucede?

– Nuestras vidas son totalmente distintas.

– ¿Te gustaría vivir con alguien similar a ti?

– No, pero aunque sea más cercano –suspiró–. Alguien como tú, por ejemplo.

Hanamaru permaneció en silencio, pensando momentáneamente, suponiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga. Si bien la conocía, podía asegurar que estaba temerosa de que alguien más la conociera y la rechazaran. Otra vez… Sin embargo, sabía que la pelirroja, a pesar de su aparente rectitud, tenía sus peculiaridades, como todos. Le sonrió con ternura a su amiga, quien la miraba exigiendo una solución.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo nos hicimos amigas, zura? –preguntó.

– Sí, me defendiste de unas personas que me estaban molestando.

– ¡No eso! –se rió–. Me refiero a la forma en que te acercaste a hablarme.

– Sí, te pedí que fueras mi fiel seguidora.

– Pues algo similar debes hacer con Riko.

– ¿Perdón? –la perplejidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Sólo hazlo.

Tomó el tenedor y cuchillo de su amiga, cortó un pedazo de crepa y le extendió la comida a la peliazul. Yoshiko la miró avergonzada, pero la sonrisa de la castaña le impedía negarse a tales actos por demás cariñosos. Tragó saliva, acercó sus labios al trozo de comida que le ofrecían y lo devoró, para rápidamente quitarle sus cubierto y ella encargarse de lo demás.

De regreso, se fueron en tren al templo de los Kunikida. Los padres de Hanamaru conocían a Yoshiko desde que era pequeña y aunque les parecía una chica extravagante, aceptaban y valoraban la amistad que le brindaba a su pequeña.

Antes de llegar a los aposentos de la castaña, pareció recordar algo. Se volvió a su amiga que iba unos pasos atrás.

– ¿Ya sabes por qué Riko-chan se muda de casa de sus tíos?

– Creo… –se quedó pensando–. Libertad.

– Oh… –una mueca siniestra se formó en su rostro– ¿Libertad o libertinaje, zura?

La peliazul entrecerró los ojos y de repente pareció alarmarse.

– Oye, el Dojo Sonoda, así como la misma Umi, parecen muy rectos, zura –giró sobre sus talones y continuó su camino, faltaban unos pasos para llegar a su hogar–. Decentes –escuchó los pasos de su amiga a su espalda, los cuales se detenían–. ¿Será que Riko-chan busca esa clase de libertad?

Y volvió a girar, para encontrarse con el rostro contrariado de Yoshiko.

– No creo, zura –sonrió con dulzura, se acercó a la peliazul, le depositó un beso en la mejilla y, despidiéndose, desapareció en el interior de los confines templo.

El estado de alarma de Yoshiko creció.

Está de más decir que de nuevo no pudo conciliar el sueño, que prefirió jugar videojuegos hasta escuchar la puerta de su departamento ser abierta y así, con pantalón de franela, una sudadera holgada con estampado de comics de _Batman_, calcetines negros y ojeras casi del mismo tono, fue a saludar hoscamente a la recién llegada.

– ¡Sakurauchi, tienes prohibido traer a tus novios!

**...**

**…**

**N/A: **

**Tenía (quizá tengo aún) un bloqueo para escribir (o quizá es desgana/pereza). La música es mi mayor aliada :3**

**No tengo mucho que decir de esta historia. Los siguientes capítulos ya van de lleno a la vida estudiantil de Riko y Yoshiko (y claro, a su vida como compañeras de cuarto XD). **

**A los que le dieron seguir y en favoritos, muchísimas gracias. **

**A quienes leyeron, gracias igualmente. **

**Al comentario de ****AaronVS3****, espero no defraudarte y que te guste el camino que va a tomar la historia :3**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**3**

**…**

Se pasó el fleco detrás de la oreja y lo sostuvo con un broche adornado con una flor rosa pálido. Se sonrió a si misma en el espejo, se dio el visto bueno y salió del baño.

Hizo una nota mental: comprar un espejo más grande para el cuarto.

Regresó a su habitación, tomó sus pertenencias y se detuvo en el pasillo. La imagen que ofrecía la puerta abierta de la recámara de Yoshiko no distaba mucho de la que había encontrado recién despierta. Incluso habiendo pasado poco más de una hora, la chica permanecía dormida en la misma posición. ¿Quién era capaz de dormir boca abajo? Su compañera. Hacer ruido en la cocina no había bastado para despertarla, meterse a bañar tampoco. Dudó en despertarla o dejarla dormir, era su primer día de clases en la universidad, debía ser puntual ¿no?

– ¿Por qué mis días no pueden ser normales? –susurró y suspiró resignada.

Al alzar la vista, vio que su compañera daba señales de vida y después de unos segundos yacía sentada en su cama. Le dedicó una mirada soñolienta, un pronunciado bostezo y con la conciencia recuperada pasó a frotarse los ojos.

– Buenos días –le saludó desde el pasillo–. Ya me voy a la escuela, te dejé de lo que me preparé para desayunar.

La menor permaneció sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y ligeramente encorvada. Pestañeó varias veces y procedió a estirarse.

Todo aquello parecía una especie de ritual que sentía no debía presenciar.

– Gracias.

Riko carraspeó, hizo una reverencia y, con un ligero sonrojo, giró su cuerpo para seguir su camino. Una extraña sensación la detuvo en medio de lo que se suponía debía ser una sala, la parquedad de muebles era algo con lo que su obsesiva mente debía lidiar. Ya no vivía en el dojo. Ladeó el rostro y vio la cara de su compañera asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. Ella le sonrió y con la señal de paz en su mano se despidió de ella.

– Ten un lindo día, Riko.

Le sonrió con sutileza y salió del departamento. Aquella chica sí que era rara. Ayer en la noche había sentido que estaba molesta con ella y apenas demostró lo contrario. Habría que acostumbrarse.

Siguió su camino hacia la universidad, iba más temprano de lo que requería su horario, pero había quedado de verse con sus dos amigas. Las 3 estudiaban cosas diferentes, la razón por la que se conocían era el hecho de que Chika y ella estudiaban en la misma facultad. El primer año tuvieron la fortuna de coincidir en varias clases, pues los dos primeros semestres la mayoría de las asignaturas cursadas eran tronco común, salvo un par de materias especializadas en el área. Chika iba para canto, ella para piano, ambas en la facultad de música. El caso de You era distinto, ella estudiaba turismo, por lo que el puente había sido la pelinaranja, su amiga de la infancia.

Estaba a casi nada de llegar a las inmediaciones de la universidad, en una de las entradas vislumbró la cabellera naranja de su amiga. Ella pareció reconocerla y la saludó con una mano desde la distancia. Chika siempre presumía de una energía inigualable. Al cercarse más pudo detallar su apariencia, una blusa blanca holgada a tres cuartos, pantalones _boyfriend_ deshilachados, converse naranjas; no podía negarlo, tenía un estilo andrógino del cual seguramente ni siquiera ella era consciente.

– Chika-chan –saludó con una sonrisa.

– Creo que me emocioné y llegué antes –se llevó una mano al cuello mientras sonreía.

– ¿Y You-chan?

– Me dijo que no podría llegar con nosotras pero que nos vería en alguna hora libre que tuviera–empezó a caminar al interior de la universidad con Riko siguiéndole el paso.

Chika llevaba la misma bandolera desde que la había conocido, con un pequeño llavero de _mikan_ colgado de la cinta de la hombrera. Siempre la usaba cruzada, dejando la bolsa a sus espaldas para así poder meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón o sudadera.

– No tenemos clases compartidas, ¿cierto? –preguntó la pelinaranja, quien solía ser la que lideraba las pláticas entre ellas.

– No, te han cambiado Historia de la Música Universal por japonesa –contestó, acercándose a ella para quedar a su lado.

– Diferentes salones, diferentes clases –suspiró, se llevó ambas manos al cabello–. ¿Te diste cuenta de cuantas materias tengo este semestre?

– Desde primero has tenido más que You-chan y yo –rió suavemente, llevándose una mano a los labios.

– Si tan sólo hubiera puesto Piano y no Piano aplicado al canto, quizá estaríamos juntas –volvió a suspirar, con pesadez.

– No es posible –le apretó el hombro, tratando de animarla–. Las clases de piano que nos imparten son diferentes a las que dan en canto.

– Mou, Riko-chan es una persona fría –hizo un puchero y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a la Facultad de Música y se pusieron a buscar sus respectivos salones. Por el horario que tenían, sabían que Chika sería la primera en irse para asistir a su primera clase. Disfrutaron el corto tiempo con el que aún contaban, Riko le platicó los pormenores de su nuevo hogar y de la actitud tan extraña que había tenido Yoshiko el día pasado, prohibiéndole llevar a sus parejas, siendo que ella no tenía. Rieron y pronto fue momento de despedirse.

Una vez a solas, fue sin dilación a su salón. Dentro de su carrera, Riko Sakurauchi era conocida por ser la preferida en su generación por el maestro de piano, por saber responder a diferentes preguntas que hacían los maestros de Historia de la Música, Interpretación y Lectura de partituras, por ser la única que venía de una escuela distinta –además extranjera– y por tener aspiraciones lo suficientemente grandes como para esforzarse incluso más. Por lo tanto, causaba cierto desasosiego entre sus compañeros y al mismo tiempo, una distanciada admiración. De ahí nacía la cordialidad con la que sus compañeros la trataban, de eso y de la misma actitud que ella tenía para con ellos.

Riko era amable pero seria, cordial pero fría, apasionada pero severa. Ante los ojos ajenos había un sinfín de contradicciones que se izaban en ella y formaban una muralla de incomprensión que servía para mantener alejados a los curiosos. Salvo a Chika Takami, quien más que ser curiosa, era despistada. Y la pelirroja lo agradecía.

Los demás alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco, algunos la saludaron amablemente, otros sólo pasaban a sentarse o a hablar con sus compañeros. Su primera clase del día era Psicopedagogía musical. La maestra no tardó en hacer aparición y, después de pasar lista, comenzó con su clase.

…

…

– Sí, te digo que voy con tiempo –le dijo a su bocina del celular–. Tú tranquila, Zuramaru, en cuanto pueda, iré a visitarte. Suerte con tu clase.

Lo único que podía alegrarle de iniciar de nuevo con el ciclo, era saber que en la universidad las presentaciones eran innecesarias y menos en un espacio donde la gente iba para dedicarse a ser otras personas. O al menos así era como ella lo veía.

Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más rápido le latía el corazón y no por la emoción, sino por un nerviosismo que temía se le fuera al estómago. No era momento de flaquear, para ello se había preparado y no sólo académicamente. Empero, no podía celebrar que sus habilidades sociales hubieran mejorado.

Al llegar a la Facultad de Artes Escénicas, buscó los salones de la Escuela de Teatro y fue directamente al suyo. Estaba a cinco minutos de iniciar su clase, Riko había sido muy amble en prepararle el desayuno, porque así pudo recuperar el tiempo que había perdido quedándose dormida.

Al entrar al salón dio directamente con una multitud ya animada. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello, los primeros días siempre eran incomodos para todos, ¿no es cierto? Sería momento de aplicar los conocimientos que había adquirido en un curso de actuación que había tomado, en el cual su maestra le había dicho: _Frente a los otros, siempre somos personajes_. Yoshiko era su personaje, ella lo sabía. Y aún así, se estaba encarnizando en ella.

Buscó el lugar más próximo que estuviera vacío, lo encontró detrás de una rubia que permanecía callada y cabizbaja, parecía ser de procedencia extranjera.

– Ptss.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba, en la puerta estaba asomándose una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y con ojos azules.

– Ey, Alisa –volvió a llamar.

La chica dirigió su vista a Yoshiko y le hizo señales para que llamara a la rubia que tenía enfrente. Tragó saliva, así era como empezaba y esperaba no estropearlo.

– Despistada, te hablan –una joven se había adelantado a ella, iba entrando al salón.

– ¿Eh? –la rubia levantó el rostro–. ¡Yukiho! –se puso rápidamente de pie para ir con su amiga.

La recién llegada se sentó a su lado. Poseía una dura mirada con un color de ojos similares a los suyos.

– No soporto a las personas inseguras –fue lo primero que le dijo–. El teatro no está hecho para ellas, ¿no crees?

La peliazul se le quedó mirando. Vestía una chamarra de cuero negra, pantalón oscuro, tenis grises y una blusa que semejaba sus iris magentas; era una combinación de colores que sin duda ella utilizaría. Sonrió para sí misma, lo que la otra interpretó como la aceptación de su argumento.

– Leah –extendió su mano.

– Yoshiko –le dio la suya.

Ambas vieron a la rubia regresar y con un ligero sonrojo agradeció a Leah el haberle avisado sobre la presencia de Yukiho.

Sonó la campana y así dio inicio su primera clase del semestre: Actuación. El maestro llegó un par de minutos después y con un sonoro aplauso dio aviso de su presencia. Esperó a que el orden reinara en la habitación.

– Buenos días, jóvenes.

– Buenos días –escuchó la unísona respuesta de los alumnos.

– No quiero aburrirlos ni aburrirme con sus presentaciones –una pausa donde se manifestaron un par de risas–, así que empecemos con algo más divertido: una pregunta.

Un abucheo grupal, en el que no participaron ni Yoshiko ni Alisa.

– ¿Cómo se trabajan los personajes en la actuación?

Un silencio, varias manos alzándose. El maestro señaló a un alumno con la mano en alto.

– Mediante el guión.

– Muy básico –hizo un movimiento con las manos de descartar la idea y volvieron oírse las risas–, ¿alguien más?

Un par de manos dubitativas cedieron y bajaron, sólo un par quedaron en el aire.

– La chica de la ventana.

– Con las acotaciones actorales.

Las manos del docente se juntaron y las puso cerca de sus labios en señal de reflexión.

– Bien –dijo no muy seguro–, ¿quién puede decirme qué son las acotaciones?

– Información adicional que pone el guionista para una mejor interpretación.

– ¡Exacto! Por eso me gustan los salones de Teatro, son tan participativos todos –aplaudió y volvió a ver a la que anteriormente había contestado–. Acorde a esto, señorita, ¿las acotaciones actorales lo son todo?

– No…

Yoshiko escuchó la risa burlona de Leah, quien al instante alzó la mano para participar.

– Aún no se asustan, ese es el espíritu –agregó, señalando a la Leah.

– Para darle vida a un personaje es necesario conocerlo, sentir y vivenciar todo lo que pasa en la obra, y no sólo el libreto, sino atreverse e ir más allá – su tono detonó seguridad.

– ¡Muy bien! –una sonrisa se dibujó en la chica– Pero… hace falta algo.

Los ojos oscuros del maestro pasaron por todos los presentes en el salón. Tras unos segundos de espera, vio que otra mano se alzaba no muy segura.

– Dinos.

– Es importante vivenciar al personaje, pero también lo es representarlo estéticamente, vestirlo y adaptarlo a nuestro cuerpo, sentir sus lesiones, sus incapacidades y darle vida por completo –la voz de Yoshiko había empezado baja, pero subió gradualmente–. De nada sirve un militar en traje.

– ¡Perfecto! –volvió a aplaudir–. Chicos, con todo esto quiero que se den cuenta que materializar un personaje no tiene una guía absoluta, pueden darte consejos, pero los pasos a seguir tú los pones. Dicho esto –un respiro–, hay dos formas básicas de hacerlo. De la carcasa para adentro y de las vísceras a la cubierta. Es decir, vistan al personaje, caminen como el personaje, hagan sus poses y luego piensen como él. O al revés.

Varios murmullos, oscilando entre el asentimiento y la negación, se manifestaron en el salón. El maestro volvió a escanear el salón y señalando a Arisa y a otro compañero, luego continuó.

– Ustedes dos serán los primeros en participar. Acompáñame.

El hombre sacó a los dos alumnos al pasillo. Yoshiko y Leah se miraron mutuamente.

– Buena respuesta, Yoshiko.

– Lo mismo digo.

Ambas volvieron a sonreírse. El maestro regresó con los alumnos y así los demás presenciaron la primera actividad de la clase. Se les había encargado que trajeran a la vida a un matrimonio viejo, en el cual el hombre, tras enterarse que padece una enfermedad terminal, decide contarle a su esposa que tiene otra familia y que quiere divorciarse para ser feliz lo que resta de sus días con los otros. Para sorpresa de Leah, Arisa encarnizó al personaje con maestría y elegancia.

Todos aplaudieron al finalizar la pequeña escena, inclusive el maestro. Yoshiko se acercó a la pelimorada, tocó su brazo y cuando tuvo su atención, le comentó en voz baja.

– A diferencia de lo que tú crees, yo pienso que el teatro es para todo aquel que busque otras realidades. Frente a los otros, siempre somos personajes. Y no sólo uno, sino varios.

– Tsk –bufó Leah con una sonrisa divertida en los labios–. No me gustan las sorpresas, ni que me agarren desprevenida, Yoshiko.

– Maestro, perdón que interrumpamos, ¿podemos robarles unos minutos a sus alumnos?

Ambas voltearon al frente y dieron con la directora de la Escuela de Teatro en la puerta, seguramente daría un mensaje. El silencio se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos. El maestro la dejó pasar y así se dieron cuenta de que venía con otras personas, entre las cuales Yoshiko sólo reconoció a Umi, la prima de Riko.

– Buenos días, chicos. Seré breve. Hoy les traemos una importante noticia, de la cual nos orgullecemos todos. Por primera vez se abre la convocatoria para la participación en la obra de teatro escolar para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, antes abierta únicamente para los de tercero en adelante.

La sorpresa y emoción no tardó en hacerse presente, Yoshiko y Leah volvieron a verse para después regresar su vista al frente.

– Asimismo, hemos logrado que la participación de las otras facultades en el área de las artes se sume, es decir, será un evento más grande. De esta manera, los alumnos de literatura podrán participar en la creación del guión. Los de música en la musicalización de la obra. Los de artes plásticas y diseño en el vestuario y promoción del evento. Y por supuesto, nosotros como principales actores.

Yoshiko mantenía la vista en la directora, pero la insistente y pesada mirada de alguien más le hizo dirigir sus ojos en aquella dirección, Umi la observaba.

– Lo que se debe hacer es la propuesta. Empezaremos con los guiones y de ahí nacerá todo. En su caso, no serán propuestas, sino audiciones. Aquí tengo a los alumnos representantes de cada facultad, quienes formarán parte del grupo de jueces, por lo tanto, no podrán participar. Por favor, preséntense ustedes.

– Umi Sonoda, estudiante de Literatura Clásica, séptimo grado –una reverencia por parte de la peliazul.

– Maki Nishikino, estudiante de Música, quinto grado –una de sus manos dio con un mechón de su cabello, su sonrojó crecía mientras empezaba a jugar con él.

Los ojos magentas de Yoshiko viajaron de Umi a Maki. Conocía a la pelirroja por su prima Nico, sin embargo, era información que no podía compartir.

– Kotori Minami, estudiante de Diseño, séptimo semestre –una cálida sonrisa.

– Eli Ayase, egresada en Teatro.

Sí, también a la rubia la conocía por el revuelo que había causado cuando, al salir de la carrera, consiguió un trabajo envidiable en una de las compañías de actuación mejor pagadas. Las malas lenguas decían que se trataba de un trato sucio, sólo pocos sabían que era obra de su excelencia como actriz y una cuestión de suerte, pues el dueño había asistido a la obra estudiantil en la que ella participó.

– Eli es egresada, seguramente algunos ya dan con su nombre, y por puro amor a su casa ha aceptado ayudarnos con el proyecto –de nuevo, los murmullos se manifestaron entre los alumnos–. Dicho esto, si ustedes desean participar en otras áreas, también podrán hacerlo, sólo es cosa de que se informen y lo den todo de sí. Para más información, la convocatoria con sus lineamientos está en la página de la escuela. Cualquier duda que surja posteriormente, será resuelta por las autoridades o sus compañeras –la directora giró su cuerpo hacia el maestro–. Eso sería todo, muchas gracias.

Así fue como salieron todas, Yoshiko escuchó algún comentario de pésimo humor relacionado con el cuerpo de jueces lleno de mujeres, por otro lado, alguno sobre Eli, en otra dirección hablaban de Umi y muy pocos eran los que decían algo sobre el gran evento. Volvió sus ojos a Leah, quien parecía estar meditando la situación. Cuando ella ladeó el rostro para verla, pudo observar la determinación en persona. Sólo ellas sabían lo que significaba que las siempre ganadoras tuvieran prohibido participar: una valiosa oportunidad.

…

…

– ¿Vas a participar?

– No lo sé. ¿Tú?

– Dijeron que podemos hacer una propuesta en parejas o en grupo –miró al cielo con sus rubís, estaba despejado, completamente azul–. Puede que mis clases de Piano aplicado al canto sirvan de algo ahora, Riko-chan.

– ¿Quieres que participemos juntas? –sus ojos amielados se abrieron, vio a su amiga voltear a verla con una mano en la cabeza y, con un ligero sonrojo, asintió–. Lo pensaré.

– ¡Vamos, Riko-chan! –juntó las manos y agachó la cabeza en señal de súplica.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que, caminando, Riko rebasó a Chika y la dejó atrás. Se detuvo unos pasos delante y extendiendo su mano hacía la pelinaranja agregó:

– No te quedes atrás, Chika-chan.

La nombrada suspiró derrotada y siguió caminando hasta quedar a la par de la pelirroja.

– Sabes que a Nishikino-san no le agrado… –la miró a los ojos–. Pero puedo intentarlo por ti –escuchó salir de sus labios en aquel tono tan específico que utilizaba únicamente con ella.

La pelirroja sintió un poco de calor en el pecho al soltar aquellas palabras, quizá fuera obra de la entrante primavera. Eso debía ser. Se llevó el flequillo detrás de la oreja, aunque ya estuviera ahí, sólo como un recordatorio del efecto que el olor de los cítricos le provocaba.

– ¡Genial! –festejó la pelinaranja.

– ¿Qué tanto festejan ustedes dos? –la voz de una tercera persona se unió a su plática, era una ya conocida.

– Riko-chan accedió a participar en la convocatoria para la obra de teatro conmigo –presumió con una pronunciada sonrisa.

Los ojos azules de You viajaron de los dientes blancos de su amiga de la infancia a la sutil curva que portaba Riko en su rostro. Ella también sonrió, pero no por la misma razón.

– Los de artes siempre se divierten más que los de humanidades.

– Oye, no puedes quejarte, ustedes salen de viaje cada año.

– Cierto.

Las tres rompieron en risas y continuaron su camino a la salida de la escuela.

You era diferente de ellas dos, siempre había gozado de ciertos privilegios y de renombre debido a que su padre era capitán de un barco crucero perteneciente a la familia Ohara. A manos de la primogénita de los empresarios Ohara, Mari, ella entendió que la preparación de los viajes era tan divertida como la idea de ser capitán. Sin embargo, una vez terminada su carrera y con el diplomado de cruceros en sus manos, iría de lleno a aprender navegación marítima.

Además, era querida por maestros y alumnos, no sólo por sus notas sobresalientes, sino por sus capacidades deportivas y disposición para ayudar a los demás. Lo que también le generaba un número considerable de pretendientes, no importando el género. Sin embargo, ante toda declaración, ella se disculpaba. Nadie lo sabía, excepto ella, pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

– ¿Te irás a trabajar tan pronto, Riko-chan? –preguntó You, al ver que la pelirroja era la única que se despedía.

– Sí, ahora que tengo más tiempo antes de que empiece lo pesado –suspiró–. Cuídense.

La pelirroja abrazó a ambas y partió hacía su trabajo.

– ¡Yousuro!

– ¡Nos vemos mañana, Riko-chan!

Los ojos azules dieron con los iris carmín de su amiga, el gruñido del estomago de Chika le obligó a sonreír con soltura.

– ¿Tienes hambre, Chika-chan?

– ¡Sí, vamos a comer! –declaró con el puño al cielo.

**…**

**…**

**N/A: **

**No sé de dónde me salió tanta inspiración y tantas ganas de escribir, pero realmente lo disfruté. **

**Espero no hacerme bolas con tanto personaje ¡y tampoco a ustedes! Por eso llevo una libreta con las notas correspondientes xD Mi cabeza está maquinando cosas raras para esta historia… **

**No tengo mucho que decir, así que muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron :3 y a quienes han leído hasta este capítulo. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, es bienvenida.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**4**

**…**

– Muchas gracias por traer a mi hermana sana y salva.

Con una pronunciada reverencia, la pelinegra se alejó de las dos chicas en compañía de la pequeña pelirroja. Mientras, las otras permanecían estáticas viendo a las dos hermanas Kurosawa desaparecer en el pasillo. Era una disonancia extraña la que aquellas hermanas provocaban, la única prueba de que compartían sangre era el esmeralda que ambas portaban por iris.

– Zuramaru, esa era la chica que… –una mano le había tapado la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

– Ella me ha pedido que _aquello _permanezca en secreto –susurró–. Se supone que tú no deberías saberlo.

– Pero lo sé –se había quitado la mano de su amiga y había volteado a verla.

– Eres mi mejor amiga, no podía no decírtelo –se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería más cercana, el hambre empezaba a molestarla.

– ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Ruby tomaría un camino tan alejado al de su hermana? –la peliazul la imitó, sus clases habían concluido.

– Si lo analizas un poco no es tan alejado, Dia-san está en teatro, Ruby-chan en diseño –cerró los ojos al sentir como se le retorcía el estómago–. Ruby-chan se encargará del vestuario de su hermana, tenlo por seguro.

– Ahora tengo más competencia –suspiró, llevó su brazo a los hombros de Hanamaru y se recargó con desgana–, lo bueno es que tengo de mi lado a la futura guionista.

– Eso nunca –quitándose el brazo de Yoshiko, procedió a la máquina de dulces para conseguir pronto algo de comida.

Presionó unos botones, depositó unas cuantas monedas y por fin tuvo en sus manos el paquete de pan. Sin demora lo abrió para darle una mordida. Aquello le sabía a gloria, era como flotar, como renacer. Una sonrisa nada disimulada anunció que se encontraba satisfecha. Yoshiko sacó una simple tabla de chocolate, la cual iba comiendo mientras continuaba su plática.

– Lo de la convocatoria para la obra de teatro es tu oportunidad.

En ese momento la castaña volvió a darle la espalda para encaminarse a la salida del edificio, seguía a paso recio y en dirección contraria a la que había salido su amiga de la preparatoria, Ruby, y su hermana.

– No, Yoshiko.

– Claro que sí, velo como un pequeño paso.

– No es un pequeño paso, es como un todo –hizo un gesto con la mano de alejar un pensamiento–, ¿Quién les hizo pensar que sacar a Sonoda y ponerla en el jurado era buena idea?

– Yo creo que es bueno –se encogió de hombros– te da la posibilidad de acercarte a personas que tienen éxito en lo que hacen.

– Pero imagínate que te diga –hizo una pausa para tragar el bocado de pan, agravó la voz y continuó– que tu trabajo es una basura.

Yoshiko pudo traer a su mente la dura mirada de Umi y en su imaginación escuchó aquellas frías palabras. Sí, en definitiva, sería destructivo.

– ¡Lo ves! –continuó la castaña ante el silencio de la morena–. Tengo suficiente con saber que tú y Riko-chan estarán ahí.

– ¿Riko? –fue tan natural su confusión que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento, la castaña se detuvo y ladeó el rostro, su mirar se había vuelto escrutador y parecía estar molesta. Yoshiko tragó saliva.

– ¿No sabías que Riko-chan va a participar? –recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza por respuesta– ¿Acaso no hablas con Riko-chan? –dio la vuelta y fue al encuentro con su amiga.

– No puedo –retrocedió ligeramente cuando vio que la castaña se ponía de puntillas para acercarse a su rostro. No pudo evitar enrojecerse al saber que alrededor había más personas pasando y observándolas, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Ella siempre llega tarde a casa.

– Tiene un día libre entre semana –se alejó y se cruzó de brazos dubitativa.

– Pues no ha llegado ningún día temprano –la peliazul abrió un ojo para revisar si era terreno seguro, suspiró al ver a Hanamaru unos cuantos pasos lejos y con la mano en la barbilla.

Ella no mentía, en efecto, la pelirroja usaba el lugar únicamente como el espacio al que tenía que llegar a dormir. Era rara la vez que la veía cenar o desayunar, había veces en que parecía que no llegaba, salvo por el ruido que hacía al prepararse para iniciar su nuevo día y que la advertía de su presencia.

– ¡Qué insoportables son! –soltó Hanamaru para sorpresa de la peliazul.

– ¿Yo por qué, si nada he hecho?

– Exactamente por eso –giró nuevamente para seguir su camino al exterior, el edificio empezaba a parecerle interminable.

Apresuró el paso en un intento de alcanzar rápidamente el final del pasillo, vio como el camino empezaba a iluminarse por las puertas abiertas que anunciaban la salida y sin quererlo dio de frente contra una persona que estaba accediendo al lugar. Fue la física y su falta de fuerza la que la obligó a irse para atrás, sintió el golpe del sentón que dio al caerse al suelo y cerró los ojos.

La peliazul se apresuró en vano para intentar detener su caída, lo único que evitó fue que se fuera completamente al suelo, la mitad del cuerpo quedó recargado en sus piernas. Cuando vio que se recuperaba, le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

– ¿Estás bien, Zuramaru?

La castaña únicamente asintió con la cabeza, se limpió sus ropas y acomodó la falda que traía puesta. Le sonrió al preocupado rostro de su amiga y encaró a quien la había tirado. Era una chica de cabello corto azul y ojos del mismo color. Estaba segura de conocerla en algún lado. La otra chica pareció reconocerlas.

– ¿Kunikida y Tsushima? ¿Son ustedes?

Yoshiko se quedó quieta al escuchar su apellido y miró con curiosidad a la otra chica. Vio a su amiga asentir y, en ese momento, la extraña se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mostrando su asombro. Pensó que en algún momento se les iba a aventar encima y las iba a abrazar, cosa que sería muy vergonzosa, pues no se acordaba de la chica.

La vio hacer una pronunciada reverencia y balbucear un sinfín de palabras mientras tartamudeaba al disculparse. Sus ojos magentas se abrieron sorprendidos mientras a sus oídos llegaba un maltrecho: _siento mucho lo que pasó en secundaria. _

Dejó de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no comprendió porque Hanamaru la ayudaba a levantarse y le decía que no era necesario, que todo había quedado en el pasado. Vio a la chica despedirse, acongojada y con pesadumbre en su mirada… y la recordó, pero no por aquellas adoloridas expresiones, sino por una risa socarrona que deliberadamente portaba siempre que la veía.

Estuvo rememorando muchos eventos ocurridos en su infancia y hubiera soltado un par de lágrimas de no ser por la mano cálida de la castaña que tomaba la suya. Igual que de niñas. Le preguntó con la mirada si se encontraba bien y ella le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hanamaru la obligó a seguir caminando y se cubrió la cara del sol cuando estuvo en el exterior. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al cielo azul.

– Hagamos una apuesta –escuchó hablar a la castaña–. Tengo casi dos semanas para compartir mi propuesta para la obra de teatro escolar, si en ese tiempo logras acercarte a Riko-chan, participaré.

No recibió respuesta, ¿acaso Yoshiko seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos? Volteó para cerciorarse de su estado y la vio contemplando el cielo con su mano tapando los rayos del sol que daban a sus ojos. Observó como se formaba la sonrisa en sus labios, aquella que aseguraba su victoria y que pertenecía a un personaje que ella adoraba.

– Has declarado tu sentencia de muerte, _my little demon._

…

…

Un brazo saliendo del agua, luego el otro. Después de tres repeticiones, su rostro salía a flote y recuperaba el aire para seguir nadando. Igual que las otras veces que había presenciado las prácticas, You salió victoriosa incluso sobre las que llevaban más años ahí. Se escucharon las ovaciones y los aplausos ante la que prometía ser prodigiosa en natación. Pudo ver a su compañera pelinaranja levantarse de su asiento para gritar con fuerza y aplaudir. Ella se levantó por inercia y aplaudió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vieron salir a la peligris de la alberca, quitarse la gorra de nado para dejar libre su parcialmente seco cabello. En una simple sacudida de su melena, acompañada por su sonrisa, pudo alborotar los ánimos de los presentes. Sus compañeros de club se acercaron, la celebraron, incluso los que tenían reservada la envidia al perder. Fue en ese momento en que volteó y miró en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigas, a las cuales saludó con un movimiento de su brazo.

– You-chan es genial, ¿no lo crees, Riko-chan? –preguntó su amiga a lo que ella únicamente pudo asentir.

Riko sabía que parte de aquel ritual de You estaba dedicado a una sola persona y sonreía ante aquella idea. Miró a su pelinaranja amiga y le sonrió a sabiendas, pues ella seguía siendo muy ingenua.

Se quedaron un rato donde estaban sentadas, sabían que la peligris tardaría otro poco en estar lista pues tenía que ir a las duchas. Hablaron de sus clases, de la obra de teatro, de la convocatoria para el guión que estaba a unos días de concluir y de ellas. Cuando pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, descendieron de las gradas y se encaminaron a los vestidores.

– ¿Este año entrarás a un club o taller? –escuchó a su compañera preguntar mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– Trabajo, Chika-chan.

– Cierto –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sobó su cuello–. Desde que trabajas ya no tenemos tiempo de nada.

– Mis días libres los he pasado con ustedes –espetó con tranquilidad, sabía que Chika era una persona que fácilmente se aburría–. Hay veces que tengo que ver a mis tíos, pero eso es muy esporádico. Y a mi madre la visitó en vacaciones. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ustedes.

– Eso también es cierto –una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de la pelinaranja.

– ¿Piensas seguir en gimnasia?

– No –dio un brinco para llegar al suelo y le extendió la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

Riko le tendió la mano y siguió con gracia su camino. Chika la miraba con suma atención y no soltó su mano, ni siquiera cuando continuó la plática:

– Sin ti ya no es lo mismo –ambas se miraban a los ojos–, no es divertido.

Un segundo, un tenue y disimulado suspiro.

– ¡Chika!

Aquel gritó hizo que sus manos se distanciaran, la nombrada volteó y se encontró con la mirada amatista de otra de sus amigas de la infancia, Kanan Matsuura, capitana del club de natación. La pelinaranja corrió a su encuentro, mientras Riko caminaba con calma para alcanzarlas.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo, Kanan-chan! –la abrazó con efusividad, mientras la mayor le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza y sonreía con ternura.

– Solo fueron las vacaciones, Chika –al abrir los ojos, dio con la presta sonrisa de la pelirroja–. Hola, Riko.

– Kanan –una leve reverencia, siempre fue respetuosa con sus superiores.

– Aún así es bueno verte.

– Igual que en los viejos tiempos –aquella era la voz de la peligris que se acercaba a ellas.

– ¡You-chan, estuviste increíble!

– No es para tanto –un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida.

– En realidad, mejoraste mucho –la voz maternal de la mayor se hizo presente.

– Hoy estuviste imparable –el cumplido de la pelirroja.

– Vamos, chicas, me harán sonrojar.

Todas empezaron a codear a la peligris, mientras la chica se ponía roja de forma involuntaria. Debilidad la suya los cumplidos, podía pasar por una persona creída, pero en realidad era humilde respecto a la destreza que poseía.

– ¿Y a donde iremos hoy? –aquella era la cuestión y aunque Kanan no formara parte de sus planes, con total naturalidad podía entrar, como en muchas ocasiones había sucedido y por las cuales Riko pudo acercarse a la peliazul.

– Oh no, hoy no puedo –You puso lo brazos en forma de cruz y negó con tristeza–. Ayer en la noche regresó mi padre de un crucero largo y hoy es su único día de descanso, quiero pasarlo con él.

– Sólo porque sé que adoras a tu padre te perdono –fue la respuesta de Chika, por la que recibió un suave golpe en el brazo por parte de la pelirroja.

–Probablemente iremos a casa de los Ohara, me dijo que lo invitaron a cenar –sonrió.

– Me saludas a Mari, por favor.

– La saludo y le doy tu número si quieres –una sonrisa pícara asomó de los labios de You.

– Eso no es necesario –la peliazul cerró los ojos, se sonrojó sutilmente y fingió toser para taparse el rostro–. Las dejo, tengo que cerrar el club.

– ¡Adiós, Kanan-chan!

Aquello era algo que logró sorprenderla en un primer momento, la naturalidad con la que Kanan asumía su preferencia sexual y por esa simple razón, fue que Riko logró acercarse más a la peliazul. Le sonrió y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano. Regresó la vista a sus amigas, las 3 se encaminaron a la salida.

– Vale, entonces creo que iré a ayudar a mi madre en el _ryokan_ –Chika iba en medio de las tres y, al decir aquello, miró a la pelirroja sin voltear el rostro– ¿No quieres venir Riko-chan?

– No, porque siempre que voy a tu madre le da pena ponerte a trabajar. Ya te toca ayudarle.

– Sí, Chika-chan –esa fue You, quien chocó las palmas con Riko y ambas empezaron a reírse.

– ¡Oigan!

Llegaron a la salida de la Universidad entre risas y bromas sobre la pereza de Chika, la fama de You y el trabajo de Riko. Al llegar al sendero que daba con la avenida principal, menguó la plática, pues era momento de despedirse.

– Entonces, ¿te has decidido por algún club?

– He estado pensando en meterme a sóftbol, ahí van otras chicas de mi clase –se encogió de hombros–. Además, cambiaron a la capitana insoportable y dejaron a Rin Hoshizora.

– ¿Por qué no te metes a natación conmigo?

– ¡Mucho trabajo!

Las tres empezaron a reírse nuevamente.

– Aunque también me interesa entrar al taller de actuación –se detuvo enfrente de la avenida principal y sus dos amigas detrás de ella–. Escuché que lo va a dar Ayase Eli, ya saben, la chica famosa.

You y Riko se miraron entre sí, extrañadas por aquella decisión.

– ¿Te gusta actuar, Chika-chan?

– Un poco. Tengo clases de Actuación aplicada al canto, es divertido –una sincera sonrisa.

La pelirroja y la peligris se miraron entre sí. You se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, yo me voy, ¿vienes, Chika-chan?

– Claro, te dejamos Riko-chan.

Ambas, Chika y You, se despidieron de la pelirroja con un abrazo. Riko las observó alejarse, mientras ellas hablaban de cosas que quizá no llegaría a conocer. Suspiró, la verdad era que lo prefería así, siempre se inclinó más por ser espectadora del cuadro que armaban estéticamente las otras dos.

Bien pudo irse a casa de la pelinaranja, como estuvo haciendo hace un par de semanas, desde que se había mudado, pero Hanamaru le había recriminado su ausencia. No era que le desagradara su nuevo hogar, pero rehuía a consciencia de él. Quizá por el hecho de que siempre le fue difícil hacer nuevas amistades. Empero, la amistad que formó con Hanamaru se dio de manera natural, el trabajo era llevadero y por ello estaba agradecida con ella.

Quizá no estaba de mas conocer a la amiga de su amiga. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al departamento.

…

…

_Una simple alarma, un simple hecho: había dejado su mochila en el salón al salir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ni así logró conseguirlo. Su salón estaba ubicado en el tercer piso del edificio D, de las escaleras al fondo, era la tercera aula. _

_Llegó hiperventilando del esfuerzo y eso mismo alertó a quienes seguían en el lugar: dos niñas y un niño. Una de ellas tenía su mochila entre las manos de cabeza y, al parecer, vacía. En el suelo estaban regadas sus pertenencias y se asustó al no ver su Nintendo. El niño tenía la consola en sus manos. _

_Los tres sonrieron a sabiendas. Ella miró a ambos lados del salón y lo único que pasaba por su mente era "¿dónde está Zuramaru?". _

_Dio un paso al interior, las chicas siguieron en su antigua tarea de pisar sus pertenencias. Mientras el otro se acercaba a la ventana con el videojuego en sus manos._

– _Te acercas y despídete de él._

– _¿Dónde está Hanamaru? _–_Se atrevió a preguntar._

_Se miraron unos a otros. Ella lo sabía, faltaba el líder entre ellos. Empezaron a reírse y vio como el niño soltó su consola para dejarla caer los tres pisos del edificio. _

_Abrió los ojos y las ganas de llorar acrecentaron, giró su cuerpo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Escuchó el grito de una de las chicas: _¡Nos va a acusar, agárrenla! _Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos tenía en mente. ¿En donde podrían haber encerrado a su pequeña amiga? ¿Habrían tirado sus pertenencias a la basura o habían orinado de nuevo sobre ellas? _

_Se detuvo momentáneamente al llegar al primer piso, miró perpleja su Nintendo hecho pedazos y el grito del párvulo llegó a sus oídos._

– _¡No iras a ningun lado, rarita! _

_Cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, aquel chico le había agarrado por el brazo y la había tirado al suelo con el impulso de su carrera. Estando en el piso, el niño la obligó a tragar la tierra y todo lo que del suelo recogían sus manos. De repente se detuvo asustado y mostrando su mano ensangrentada la miró con rabia. _

– _¿Qué diablos me has hecho? –posicionando su mano herida sobre su boca, saboreó la sangre agria del chico–_ _¡¿Qué me hiciste, maldita?!_

_Ella cerró los ojos, mientras sentía su rostro ensuciarse de aquella sangre que parecía salir a borbotones. Escuchó un grito a oscuras…_

Abrió los ojos y dio con el techo de su departamento. Otra pesadilla, no había tenido descanso alguno. Fue en vano el sacrificio de sus clases de aquel día, el sueño no había sido amable con ella desde que se había topado con aquella chica a las afueras de su facultad. Se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento ser abierta. ¿Qué hora sería? Se levantó de la cama y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Riko había regresado, parecía sorprendente. Aún seguía en pie la apuesta con Hanamaru, pero tan malos habían sido sus días desde entonces, como si la mala suerte se hubiera posado nuevamente en ella, que poco descanso y humor había tenido para siquiera acercarse a ella. Además, la pelirroja también parecía indispuesta a hacerlo.

Riko la miró y le sonrió. Yoshiko no correspondió el gesto, cosa que le sorprendió, podía ser incomoda su respuesta, pero siempre había una.

– Buenas tardes, Yoshiko.

– Buenas.

– ¿Estabas dormida?

¿A qué se debía el interés? Eso era lo que se preguntaba la peliazul, quien aún seguía molesta por su pesadilla. ¿Y si le decía que no se sentía bien para poder encerrarse en su cuarto? Eso significaría perder la apuesta y ella no era buena perdiendo. Aquella era su oportunidad de oro, Riko nunca regresaba en sus días libres al departamento. Es más, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso Hanamaru se había enterado de su ausencia en la escuela? Lo dudaba. En aquel momento ya hubiera tenido mil mensajes en su celular.

– Algo así –carraspeó.

– Parece que no lo disfrutaste –una risa suave salió de sus labios y taladró la cabeza de Yoshiko–. ¿Ya comiste?

– No…

– Voy a preparar comida para mí –se encaminó a la cocina y, cuando quedó de frente al pasillo, donde Yoshiko seguía escondiéndose tras la puerta de su habitación, le preguntó–. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La peliazul se le quedó mirando, entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de lo que escuchaban sus oídos y veían sus ojos. ¿Y si era producto de su imaginación? Volvió a su habitación, se pellizcó el brazo a escondidas de la pelirroja, sintió la punzada de dolor y volvió a asomarse. Ahí seguía ella, con una expresión de confusión adornando su pasivo rostro.

– Si no te molesta.

Y la vio sonreír con soltura y asentir.

La peliazul volvió a su habitación, se miró en el pequeño espejo de óvalo que tenía en uno de sus muebles negros, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas. Se llevó la sudadera que portaba a la nariz, la olisqueó y reconoció el olor de su sudor, producto de la agitación en sus pesadillas. Observó desde arriba su cuerpo: seguía en pijama. ¿Sería bueno bañarse y ponerse algo más decente? Probablemente, aunque era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. No le importó, prefirió hacerlo por mero respeto.

Cuando salió del baño y se hubo cambiado, el aroma de la comida recién hecha había inundado el departamento. Aquello era nuevo, la comida que ella preparaba –la que no era instantánea– nunca olía tan bien.

Se acercó a la cocina, donde vio a Riko apagar las parrillas de la estufa que estaba utilizando. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al verla en la entrada, esta vez sí le sonrió débilmente. Le pidió ayuda para poner los vasos y servir los platos. Había preparado _tonkatsu _en cuestión de minutos. Ya no tenía la mas mínima duda, su inquilina era una bendición, _un_ _ángel caído del cielo_.

– ¡Provecho! –soltó Yoshiko mientras tomaba los palillos y empezaba sin reservas con la carne.

Comieron en un apacible silencio, no era la primera vez que Riko preparaba comida, solía dejar siempre desayuno para la peliazul, a modo de agradecimiento por el techo y de disculpa por sus ausencias. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que compartían una comida de principio a fin.

– ¿Hoy no tuviste clases? –preguntó cuando vio que terminó con su plato la peliazul.

– Sí –desvió la mirada–, ya pediré los apuntes después.

– ¿Sufres de insomnio?

– En realidad no –negó con la cabeza–. Tuve pesadillas.

Riko abrió los ojos ante aquella confesión, no le parecía que los _malos sueños_ fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la desgana te impida ir a clases. Se levantó, recogió los platos y vasos, los llevó a la tarja y los depositó ahí, ya los lavaría después. Regresó a la mesa, donde aún seguía la peliazul sentada, como si estuviera esperándola.

– ¿Qué clase de pesadillas tienes?

– Es… –volvió a desviar la mirada– es una larga historia.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y miró el reloj de pulsera que portaba.

– Bueno, sí así lo gustas, tenemos tiempo –la miró con curiosidad y después sonrió–. Sino, podrías pedir tus apuntes y estudiar.

– Errr –sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro–. No, gracias.

De nuevo la delicada risa de Riko se manifestaba. Todo en ella evidenciaba cierta fragilidad femenina, sus ropas, su cabello, su mirar y su postura.

– Pues te escucho.

Incluso sus tranquilos mandatos.

– Errr –bajó la cabeza a la mesa y estiró los brazos, casi toca a Riko de no ser porque la chica retrocedió–. Es algo personal.

– ¿Son cosas indecentes?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –se levantó de golpe y la miró con reproche–. Sólo que es una parte complicada de mi vida.

– Pues hagamos un trueque de información –le sonrió–. Me cuentas esto y yo te digo algo personal en igual medida.

– ¡Cuanto atrevimiento, Sakurauchi–san! –se llevó una mano a los labios y abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

– Vamos, no lo hagas tan complicado –Riko negó con la cabeza y empezó a reírse.

Por alguna razón, Yoshiko recordó la forma en que Hanamaru le había dicho que era insoportable e hizo un mohín.

– Vale, vale –se relamió los labios, la victoria estaba asegurada, pero no quería ganar con algo así. Ahora, ¿por dónde empezaría? ¿qué le contaría? ¿qué omitiría?

Se vio asustada al tener la mente en blanco, aquello no era algo que hablara con facilidad, sólo Hanamaru lo sabía porque estuvo involucrada en ello… muy a su pesar.

– ¿De qué son tus pesadillas? –preguntó la pelirroja y Yoshiko agradeció que lo hiciera.

– De cuando sufrí acoso en la escuela.

– Ya veo –meditó un poco la información recibida.

– No pienses que aún sucede, eso pasó hasta la secundaria.

– ¿O sea que en la secundaria sucedió?

– Sí, pero también en la primaria y parte del prescolar.

– Vaya…

Un silencio prolongado donde ninguna supo qué decir.

– Mis pesadillas empezaron cuando iba en la secundaria, dejé de tenerlas hace un par de años y regresaron –asintió con los ojos cerrados, suponía que esa era suficiente información.

– ¿Nadie te ayudaba o no hablabas sobre ello? –Sakurauchi la curiosa se había manifestado.

– Pues… –sus ojos fueron de derecha a izquierda, luego miraron a la mesa y a sus manos entrelazadas–. Lo hablé con mi madre, pero ella trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo, entonces no pudo hacer algo al respecto. Y cuando lo hablaba con los maestros, las cosas se ponían más turbulentas con mis agresores.

– ¿Y Hanamaru? A ella la conoces desde pequeña, ¿no?

– Sí… –entrecerró los ojos y miró a la pelirroja con desconcierto–. Cuando intentó defenderme, empezaron a molestarla.

La pelirroja procesó la información, hizo conexiones en su cabeza sobre lo que alguna vez Hanamaru le había contado y quedó claro para ella: Yoshiko y la castaña compartían una amistad más profunda e íntima que sus mismas amigas. Una construida a base de debilidades superadas en comunión y no de años de conocerse.

– Basta de mí –reclamó la peliazul, al ver que su compañera parecía tener muchas dudas aún en su cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a decirle que tuvo que asistir a terapia para detener las pesadillas y que parte de las consecuencias, obligaron a su madre y a ella a mudarse–. Te toca.

Sin embargo, Riko seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, había muchas cosas que no entendía y que quería comprender de experiencia propia. Miró los iris magentas de la menor y se halló con la expectativa de un intercambio. ¿Qué podría decirle que fuera igual de importante? Un aspecto de su vida que la haya marcado de por vida ¿El casamiento de su padre con una mujer seis años mayor que ella? ¿Que gran parte de su vida la vivió en Inglaterra? ¿La relación tensa con su madre? No, quizá no era necesario tocar nada de eso.

Dejó pasar su desasosiego, se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado taciturno de siempre. No habría problema en decirlo, ya tenía el ejemplo de alguien más que había sobrevivido al estigma. Aspiró hondo y lo soltó.

– Me gustan las mujeres.

Después de eso Yoshiko no tuvo siquiera la necesidad de hacerle saber a Hanamaru que había perdido, la misma Riko se lo hizo saber al día siguiente en el trabajo. La castaña maldijo por lo bajo su derrota, ahora tenía que desvelarse dos días para entregar algo a la convocatoria antes de que concluyera.

**…**

**…**

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores. **

**Son casi las 3 am, pero era tanta mi necesidad de escribir y tan poco mi tiempo, que me desvelé por ello. Hay pocas cosas que valen mi falta de sueño y esta es una de ellas. **

**Espero les guste como va el rumbo de la historia y el ritmo también. **

**El siguiente capitulo serán ya parte de los resultados de algunas convocatorias para lo de la obra de teatro. Sobre el pasado de Yoshiko, sí, se descubrirán más cosas después, pero poco a poco. Igual sobre Riko. **

**Los dejo o3o **

**¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no son de mi propiedad.**

**…**

**5**

**…**

La gran puerta de madera estaba cerrada y así siguió por varios minutos en los que tuvo la necesidad de mirar de reojo a su acompañante. ¿Por qué estaba a su lado? Ella sólo le dijo que subiría por una amiga y decidió seguirla, sin preguntarle siquiera si podía. Empero, ella tampoco hizo comentario alguno.

Ambas con los brazos cruzados y recargadas ridículamente en la misma posición sobre la pared que daba de frente a la entrada de la dirección de la Escuela de Teatro, vieron una de las pesadas puertas moverse. La oficina se abrió, salieron dos chicas, una con el ceño fruncido y la otra con una mirada triste; empero, ninguna de ellas era la razón por la que había subido.

Volvió de nuevo la vista a su acompañante, cambió de posición y llevó ambas manos a las bolsas de su cazadora mientras tarareaba una melodía que, por más que intentó, no logró reconocer su origen. Respiraba pausadamente, lo notaba en el subir y bajar de su busto. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, aunque la chica no tuvo la necesidad de voltear o moverse.

Sabía que le diría algo por haberla observado de aquella forma. Sin embargo, fue salvada por la puerta. De ella se asomó una cabellera castaña, la propietaria venía con cara de susto y caminaba con lentitud. Se paró cerca de las dos personas que estaban afuera de la oficina, reconoció los zapatos de la peliazul, inhaló con pesadumbre.

Yoshiko reaccionó, se acercó a su amiga, la tomó por los hombros y fue cuando la castaña la miró a los ojos. En su interior se activó una alarma, la expresión en el rostro de la otra era confusa.

– ¡Oh, Zuramaru! –la abrazó porque eso le exigió su cuerpo y la razón–. Seguramente tu talento está destinado para otras mentes, no te desanimes. No será tu único intento, el futuro te depara éxitos.

La castaña pareció espabilarse ante aquellas palabras, se soltó de los brazos de la peliazul con lentitud. Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cuando la oficina se abrió. Hanamaru retrocedió y chocó con algo. Pensó que sería la puerta de madera, pero se trataba de la representante de la Facultad de Literatura, Umi Sonoda. La mayor la tomó por los hombros y cuando Hanamaru ladeó el rostro para verla, le sonrió.

– Kunikida-san, la vuelvo a felicitar por haber ganado, le recuerdo que la esperamos la siguiente semana para planificar lo que resta de la obra –le sonrió con soltura.

Acto reflejo, la castaña asintió sin decir palabra alguna y se sonrojó. Se alejó de Umi, pasó de Yoshiko y siguió su camino por el pasillo en total silencio, sin siquiera esperar a su amiga.

De las puertas salió Maki Nishikino y Kotori Minami, la peligris hablaba amenamente con la otra y la pelirroja mostraba desinterés ante lo que le decían.

Yoshiko fue testigo de todo aquel extraño movimiento, regresó la vista a la gran puerta de madera. Umi se había acercado a ella y la miraba, no dulcemente como lo había hecho con su amiga, sino con severidad.

– Tsushima-san –una leve reverencia.

– Sonoda-se-senpai –una pronunciada reverencia que le sirvió para taparse la boca y ocultar el sonrojo, reacción a sus propias palabras.

– ¿Quién diría que seguirías siendo la misma rompecorazones de la preparatoria? –escuchó que alguien comentaba y después reía.

– ¡E-Eli!

– Vamos, Umi.

Al alzar el rostro, se dio cuenta que Umi se había alejado y que quien la acompañaba era Eli Ayase, esta última únicamente ladeó el rostro y la saludó con un movimiento de su mano.

– Yoshiko –una mano se posó en su hombro y el susto la hizo saltar ligeramente–, esa tal _Zuramaru_, ¿es la amiga por la que subimos?

– Ah… –por un momento había olvidado que Leah la había acompañado– Sí.

– Tu amiga es candente –agregó con total seguridad y la miró como si Yoshiko supiera a que se refería.

– Espera –le quitó la mano de su hombro– ¿te gustan las mujeres?

– Claro, ¿tienes algún problema con ello? Porque de ser así, me importa muy poco –se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

– No, no… –agitó su mano como si con eso alejara la simple posibilidad–, es sólo que… no importa.

– Entonces –se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos– ¿tengo oportunidad?

– ¡Claro que no! –dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su castaña amiga.

– ¿Es hetero? –la otra la siguió.

La peliazul recapituló en su mente, con Hanamaru no hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, es más, ni siquiera ella había experimentado sentimiento alguno por otra persona.

– Yo… no lo sé…

– ¿Te gusta?

– ¡No! –negó con fuerza y sintió escalofrío.

– Con eso me basta –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la otra.

Yoshiko le sonrió de manera extraña, un tanto incomoda, y Leah empezó a reírse ante sus reacciones. Siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con la silueta de la castaña, la pelimorada aceleró el paso y dio con ella antes que la peliazul.

Hanamaru soltó un pequeño grito y salió corriendo en su dirección. Se escondió tras Yoshiko y en un susurro, le informó lo que sucedía.

– Ella me está diciendo _Zuramaru_, dile que se detenga, zura –hizo un mohín.

– Si no te gusta tu nombre, ¿cómo prefieres te diga?

Yoshiko observó a la castaña, después a Leah y terminó mirando al cielo. Era un día soleado, escaso de nubes y sus clases habían acabado horas antes. Pudo haberse ido a casa y hacer de comer o salir a un centro de videojuegos. Sin embargo, se encontraba todavía en la escuela, intentando alejar a su compañera de su amiga.

En cuestión de minutos se había enterado de que la historia de Hanamaru había resultado ganadora y que a su compañera Leah le iban las chicas. Asimismo, se había comportado de forma extraña frente a la prima de Riko…

Sin duda, sus días empezaban a tornarse raros. No era que le disgustara, pero era demasiado que dirigir para una persona como ella.

…

…

Tras la campanada se dispuso a guardar la libreta y la pluma que había ocupado en aquella materia. Había terminado sus actividades escolares por ese día, aún tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de ir a su trabajo. Se colgó al hombro el maletín y salió del salón sonriendo únicamente a quienes en su clase la miraban y le correspondían el gesto. No despedidas, acercamientos, ni ningún otro movimiento innecesario. Salió del edificio de su escuela y se dirigió a otro, el cual ya le era conocido.

Iba caminando despacio, pues a conciencia buscaba una cabellera naranja, algo que le recordara a las mandarinas y su acidulado sabor. Miraba de izquierda a derecha, a veces se asomaba discretamente en los salones abiertos, pero no dio con lo que deseaba encontrar. Subiendo las escaleras, adentrándose a otro pasillo, a lo lejos creyó verla en compañía de una pelirroja, pero mientras más se acercaba, más estaba segura de que se equivocaba.

– Vamos, Maki-chan –escuchó una voz que no le fue familiar–, dame una pequeña pista, cuando menos.

– No, Kousaka, déjame en paz –esa voz sí la conocía, era de Maki Nishikino.

Ya más de cerca pudo describir la escena, la pelirroja estaba pegando algo en el pizarrón de corcho que servía de punto de encuentro para las novedades respecto a las actividades académicas y extracurriculares. Mientras la otra chica estaba muy cerca de ella, tomándola por el brazo, dificultando su labor.

Estirado el panfleto y colocado con tachuelas, pudo leer que se trataba de la obra de teatro, ya tenían la historia y estaban las fechas para las próximas audiciones.

– Yo sé que me amas, Maki-chan –volvió al ataque–, esto puede quedar entre nosotras.

La otra se sonrojó, en su interior sabía que era más por verla llegar que por lo que le acababan de decir. Y de nuevo, Riko la saludó con una límpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– Kousaka, contrólate porque nos están viendo –escuchó el susurro incómodo de la pelirroja.

– ¿Eh?

La pelinaranja volteó. No, no se trataba de la persona a la que estaba buscando. Sus grandes y vibrantes ojos azules eran la rotunda negativa. Sin embargo, no podía desmentir el sutil parecido. La llamada Kousaka mostró sus dientes en una curva de sus labios, eran blancos como no había visto antes algunos. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y su expresión se tornó curiosa.

– Tu cara me es nueva –agregó, mientras giraba por completo su cuerpo y entrecerraba los ojos para empezar el escrutinio–. Sí, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres de primero?

Vio con disimulada sorpresa como Maki se alejaba despacio y en silencio.

– No –contestó con delicada voz–, soy de tercero.

– Entonces no eres de la Escuela de Canto –su mano se convirtió en un puño y dio de lleno con la palma de la otra–. Seguramente eres de Piano, igual que Maki-chan…

Al girar su rostro para ver a la nombrada, se encontró con su ausencia. Confundida levantó una mano y se rascó la mejilla. Si hubiera optado por hacer lo propio en la nuca, hubiera sido el mismo gesto de Chika.

La otra regresó la vista a Riko, una sonrisa culpable nació. La detalló: su cabello era más claro y portaba un moño amarillo, sus ojos eran ligeramente más grande, parecía más alegre.

– Maki-chan me ama, aunque se hace la dura –rió suavemente.

Su estatura era relativamente la misma, empero, a quien tenía enfrente presumía rasgos más aniñados…

– Entonces, ¿eres de la Escuela de Piano?

_Chika tiene más busto… _

– Oye…

Una mano se movió frente a sus ojos y se descubrió mirado sin reparo el pecho de la pelinaranja. Fue el momento de su propia mano para viajar por su rostro y acomodarse el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

– ¡Por supuesto que eres de Piano! –empezó a reírse–, todos son como Maki-chan.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Irradian elegancia y conocimiento, son delicados y tranquilos –hizo una pausa en la que recapacitó lo que dijo–, excepto Maki-chan, ella es agresiva e insensible.

– Parecen llevarse bien –no pudo reprimir la risa.

– Algo así, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria –agregó–. Por cierto, Honoka Kousaka, soy de Canto y voy en séptimo –extendió la mano.

–Riko Sakurauchi, soy de Piano y voy en tercero –apretó la mano ajena y le sonrió con soltura–. Un placer, Kousaka-san.

– Sólo Honoka, por favor, Riko-chan.

_Riko-chan. _Asintió.

– ¿Vienes a ver lo de la obra? –continuó–. Por fin ha salido la historia, pero los de música son los últimos en entregar su propuesta.

– ¿También vas a participar? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al póster.

Honoka estaba en lo cierto, ellos eran los últimos en pasar.

– Claro –asintió, mirando detenidamente el anuncio–. Sé que no ganaré, Maki-chan es muy especial en ese sentido– y de nuevo, la mayor expresaba una verdad–. Pero quiero intentarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras leían la información. Riko se encontró con un trabajo de redacción comprensible, coherente, limpio, seguramente obra de su prima. La impresión y los colores eran vistosos y las fechas estaban rigurosamente puestas. El registro para las audiciones de teatro, las mismas audiciones y la elección de los ganadores. Ese sería en siguiente paso, pensó que ahí estaría Yoshiko. Después seguían las propuestas para el diseño, vestuario y maquillaje. Una adaptación completa. Por último, la sonorización que decía: presentación en vivo con el ensayo. Todo en presencia de las representantes y del guionista.

– Maki-chan me ha dicho que más detalles se revelaran sobre la marcha –miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo, los alumnos empezaban a mostrarse curiosos de lo que ellas veían. La tomó por el hombro y le susurró cerca del oído–. Entre nos, ella me ha dicho que hubo una selección para el staff, la administración y comunicación del evento, pero que eso prácticamente ya está. Y hay alguien entre ellos que aportó mucho dinero, no para formar parte del equipo, sino para que no hubiera problemas de presupuesto.

Sus amielados ojos la miraron con sorpresa, la otra chica le sonreía, como orgullosa de saber todo aquello. Y de repente abrió los ojos, como si se acordara de algo.

– Tengo que irme –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza–. Mucho éxito, Riko-chan –y se fue.

La vio andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y desaparecer. Mientras, unas cuantas personas se aglomeraron a su alrededor y la movieron de su privilegiado lugar frente al anuncio de las demás audiciones para la obra de teatro. Trastabilló en su camino lento hacia atrás y hubiera caído de espalda si unas manos no la hubieran agarrado con destreza por los hombros.

Recuperó el suelo con los pies y ladeó el rostro para ver a su salvador.

– Te encontré.

El olor de los cítricos inundó su nariz.

…

…

– Que me perdonen todos los dioses venerados del templo familiar, zura, pero… ¡con un demonio!

Riko dirigió su vista hacia el pasillo por el que venía su compañera del trabajo. El simple hecho de que hablara en voz alta en la biblioteca ya era de extrañar, pero que maldijera, era otro asunto. Alzó una ceja, mientras giraba su cuerpo y volvía a acomodarse su maletín al hombro. Esperó hasta que la castaña estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que la escuchara.

– ¿Qué te sucedió para que hablaras así en tu templo, la biblioteca?

– Oye, ya terminó la jornada laboral –espetó acusatoriamente mientras volvía a ponerse el cárdigan amarillo para salir–. Aparte, tuve un día espantoso y todo es culpa de Yoshiko.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues veras –otro suspiro en el que sintió la necesidad de tomarla por el hombro para recuperar fuerzas–, todo empezó cuando Yoshiko y yo hicimos una apuesta. Ella… –una pausa que utilizó para pensar–, ella iba a hacer algo que le cuesta mucho y si lo lograba, yo iba a participar en lo de la obra.

Apagaron las luces del establecimiento y Riko se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca. Pensó en lo que la castaña le había dicho, ¿qué clase de acción le costaría a Yoshiko llevar a cabo? Guardó silencio y esperó a que la otra continuara.

– Quedaban pocos días para que Yoshiko perdiera –su voz tomaba fuerza y se aceleraba–, ¡pero no! Tuviste que llegar tú y contarme que hablaste con ella y enton-.

– Espera –la interrumpió y vio como la castaña abría los ojos– ¿La apuesta tenía que ver conmigo?

– No –desvió la mirada mientras alargaba la o y aceleraba el paso, dejando atrás a la pelirroja–. ¡Está bien, sí! –cerró los ojos con fuerza en señal de derrota, giró su cuerpo y los abrió para encararla– Pero es que son tan torpes socialmente las dos, que no pensé lo lograría.

– ¿Qué tenía que hacer Yoshiko?

– Acercarse a ti, entablar conversación, o algo.

– ¿Entonces lo que me dijo era falso? –preguntó con un toque de desilusión que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió.

– No lo creo –agitó una de sus manos cerca de su rostro–. Yoshiko es muy mala mintiendo.

Riko entrecerró los ojos, miró a la castaña a conciencia, buscando una señal o algún indicio de malicia en sus acciones, pero únicamente se encontró con una extraña pureza que sólo ella podía irradiar. Respiró pesadamente y asintió en silencio. Continuó la marcha, su camino era corto a diferencia de Hanamaru.

– Y perdiste.

– ¿Qué? –la castaña pestañeó confundida.

– Lo de la obra –agregó, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

– Ah… –de nuevo desviaba la vista–, en realidad no.

– ¡Ganaste! –abrió los ojos con sorpresa– ¿Qué clase de trabajo hiciste para complacer a mi prima?

– No lo sé–se encogió de hombros–. Ya no tenía tiempo y adapté una historia que ya tenía hecha. El punto es que llamaron a varias personas a ir a la dirección de Teatro y ahí hubo una masacre.

– ¿Por?

– Porque estaban las cuatro jueces y la primera que habló fue la rubia, en pocas palabras dijo que reunió a todos los que habían participado en el guión para la obra. Luego fue el turno de Umi-san –se estiró y cambió la expresión de su rostro, Riko supuso que imitaba la postura de su prima–: De todos ustedes, sólo 3 trabajos fueron los que sobresalieron. No hubo restricciones en los temas, pero algunos entregaron obras ya hechas y sólo le cambiaron una que otra cosa. ¿Parafrasear? sólo los más hábiles.

– ¿Eso dijo?

– Algo así –rió con nerviosismo mientras continuaba caminando–. Luego fue despidiendo uno a uno, diciendo las carencias que tenían sus trabajos e incluso regaño a unos por faltas de ortografía –miró a la nada, como recordando una terrible escena–. Hasta que quedamos 3. Primero nos alabó, por nuestra valentía al haber hecho historias originales y después… ¡así es! Destruyo los trabajos. Que el tuyo no tiene una base argumental, que el de la otra no tiene personajes definidos.

– ¡Qué creída!

– No la puedes culpar –en eso Hanamaru tenía razón– Cuando quedé yo, me felicitó y me dijo que mi obra sólo necesitaba unos ajustes para ser viable. Obviamente, los cambios iban a ser con mi supervisión y aceptación. Le dije que no podía porque trabajaba y me dijo: arréglalo como puedas. ¡Nunca creí que tu prima fuera así de severa!

– No la conoces –negó con la cabeza y se rió sutilmente–. Entonces fue por lo que hablaste con el jefe.

– Sí. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera mi salvación, pero parece encantado con el hecho de que tenga una empleada con dotes literarios –suspiró pesadamente.

– Tiene una biblioteca, ¿qué esperaras?

– Me dijo que no tenía problema si me ausentaba algunas veces o si no cumplía con mi horario, que después nos arreglaríamos para la reposición de horas.

– Es muy accesible. Tiene puros estudiantes trabajando para él –volvió a reírse.

– ¡Es un fastidio, Riko-chan!

Ambas habían llegado a la parada del autobús, ahí Hanamaru tomaría uno que la llevaría a unas calles de su casa. Y tras ella partir, Riko seguiría caminando para llegar al departamento.

La castaña se sentó en los asientos, uno alejado de la única persona que estaba ahí aparte de ellas. Hizo un movimiento con su mano, invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse a su lado.

– Luego viene lo peor –continuó su relato–. Al parecer Yoshiko tiene una nueva amiga.

Riko alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso Hanamaru estaba celosa?

– Y creo que le gustan las mujeres.

Aquellas palabras fueron un mero susurró que caló hondo en la mente de la mayor, una luz amarilla parpadeaba en su interior. Permaneció inalterable y pronunció con dulzura fingida lo siguiente:

– ¿Y eso te genera conflicto?

– No –miró a la nada–, pero es problemático cuando una chica te pretende.

¿Acaso _ella_ pensaría lo mismo?

– Supongo.

– Sí –un extraño silencio, Hanamaru asomó su cabeza hacia la carretera y vio a lo lejos su autobús–. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te platicó Yoshiko?

– Que fue victima de bullying –sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vio la extraña expresión de la castaña–. No me malinterpretes, no la forcé, hicimos un intercambio de información.

– Es sólo que ella no habla de eso –se levantó y su compañera la imitó.

El autobús se detuvo frente a ellas, Hanamaru abrazó a Riko y antes de subir agregó:

– Ni siquiera lo hablamos entre nosotras. Tendré una larga charla con ella.

La pelirroja la vio subirse al transporte, la otra persona que estaba esperando el autobús también había subido. Había poca gente, pero la suficiente para que Riko se fuera tranquila. Desde la ventana Hanamaru le hizo señas para decirle que le avisaría cuando llegara. A ella le correspondía hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía haberle dicho algo más, algo que no terminó de comprender, pero supuso tenía que ver con su amiga peliazul.

**…**

**…**


End file.
